The purpose of this study is to determine if 3 grams per day of oral ganciclovir given for 14 weeks after transplant prevents CMV disease in patients who have just received a liver transplant. Information regarding the effectiveness and side effects of the ganciclovir therapy will be collected for the purposes of this study.